


Trigger Happy Dying Will

by Pochi



Category: KHR - Fandom, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Reborn!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dangan ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochi/pseuds/Pochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he was little, Komaeda’s brother would tell him that a wicked witch had placed an evil curse upon him as a baby. He would say Komaeda was meant to grow up to become the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most talented person in the whole wide world, but the wicked witch was jealous of what he would become, so she cursed him. Komaeda would grow up to lose and gain in equal measure over and over; it was a cycle of luck that would eventually drive the boy into despair, and cause him to never become what he was meant to become."</p><p>A Dangan Ronpa/Reborn! crossover. This is a what-if story: what if Komaeda had at least one loving family member who could protect him from his fate? What if Byakuran had awakened his powers very early and hadn't been corrupted? What if someone knew about the fate of Hope's Peak? What if someone could do something about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy Dying Will

**Author's Note:**

> Wild and wacky and actually rather serious crossover idea I had in the shower one day when comparing Komaeda from SDR2 to Byakuran from KHR! It led to what was meant to be a silly crossover I've dubbed "Trigger Happy Dying Will" ("Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc" being the game's official western release title). I started writing on this one day for the hell of it and actual, solid ideas began trickling in, so I've decided to christen my AO3 account with what will probably never be finished. I apologize beforehand. 
> 
> Smaller issues of note concern Byakuran's power: I took a few liberties with how it works, since it's never fully explained in the manga. I'm also pretty sure he'd constructed some sort of machine in KHR! that he used in order to travel dimensions, but I don't think it served much of a purpose other than protection. I used a cocoon instead because human cocoons are freakin' creepy as hell. I also had to do some very quick brushing up on Byakuran's intro in the manga. I wasn't very thorough, so I'm sure there's canon inconsistencies. But hey, this is a crossover AU and he's Komaeda's big brother, so to hell with the script! 
> 
> Final note: this is a mash-up between KHR!'s universe and the SDR universe. It's not an entirely alternate universe, meaning every character that appears has the same power he/she originally had in their canon. 
> 
> Alright! There will, of course, be MAJOR SPOILERS for both series right from the outset. This is intended to be a HinaKoma story, first and foremost, with a sprinkling of ByakuShou on the side, but it could also be slow-going on the romance front. Honestly, I have no clue what I'm writing here, it's just writing itself.

When he was little, Komaeda’s brother would tell him that a wicked witch had placed an evil curse upon him as a baby. He would say Komaeda was meant to grow up to become the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most talented person in the whole wide world, but the wicked witch was jealous of what he would become, so she cursed him. Komaeda would grow up to lose and gain in equal measure over and over; it was a cycle of luck that would eventually drive the boy into despair, and cause him to never become what he was meant to become.  
  
When their mother died, it was the fault of that wicked witch.  
  
When Komaeda was kidnapped by a serial killer, it was the fault of that wicked witch.  
  
When he was diagnosed with an untreatable cancer and frontotemporal degeneration at the same time, it was most definitely the fault of that horrible wicked witch.  
  
And when his older brother Byakuran turned into a giant cocoon soon after the diagnoses, that also had to be the fault of the wicked witch, and that was when Komaeda truly began to despair.  
  
He collapsed in the middle of Byakuran’s bedroom floor and stared at the cocoon with wide, empty eyes.  He hadn’t seen his brother in days and this must be why. It was twice the size of Byakuran (maybe three times! His brother was also very thin and pale and sickly looking), clinging to the far corner of the wall just beside the closet with the double-folding doors. It was bright white and a yellowish cream-color at the same time, and deep within a warm light pulsed slowly... perhaps the approximate size of a slender older brother curled up in a fetal position?

Maybe the wicked witch had come to collect on something? Or maybe his brother had done something stupid and made a deal with her to save Komaeda’s life?  
  
“N-Nii-san...” Komaeda reached out as if to touch the mass of silk before him, but he was sitting so far away he couldn’t touch it, even if he leaned forward as far as he could. “Don’t do this to me. Not now... You can’t do this to me now.” His face suddenly crumbled, filled with rage and a pain beyond agony. _**“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME NOW, NII-SAN!!!!”**_  
  
Suddenly the cocoon split, the silken casing quickly turning dull and brittle as waves of a sickly-sweet smelling mist poured out. Komaeda jerked back, voice catching on a hoarse sort of squeak, and watched in rapt horror as a bone-white hand slid through the crack and pushed it wider, the dry material of the cocoon chipping apart like an egg shell until his brother Byakuran tumbled out onto the floor, wet and naked, as if the cocoon had just given birth to him. The mist rolled along the floor, icy cold, and Byakuran lay there trembling a moment before he spoke, voice quite weak.  
  
“Nagi-chan... you don’t have to be so loud.” He looked up at him as best he could manage with his carefree smile--completely unreadable to most people. “I can hear you just fine.”  
  
Komaeda wasn’t sure what to do at first, he was so shocked, but eventually his good sense took over and he yanked the blanket off the bed, covering Byakuran with it, wrapping him up, then getting a towel and drying off his messy hair. He frowned the whole time, while Byakuran just smiled.  
  
“What were you _doing_?” he finally asked when Byakuran had the strength to hold the blanket around himself. Instead of asking what had happened, it was usually more appropriate to accuse his brother of being up to something. He almost always was.  
  
“I just went on a little quest to save the prince,” Byakuran responded, and lifted a hand to touch his chilly fingertips against Komaeda’s forehead. There was a gentle light, and a warmth that spread from his head throughout his body. It washed over him, enveloped him, filled him. As the warmth receded, so did Komaeda’s consciousness, body weaving slightly before falling forward and into Byakuran’s arms.  
  
“All better now, Nagi-chan.” He stroked Komaeda’s fluffy hair, smiling down at him as he rested, cradling him close. That was another few years off of his life, but it didn’t matter. Now Nagito could continue to live his own.

 

* * *

 

That was how Komaeda first discovered his brother’s power. Byakuran had known about it even before Komaeda was born. He had known Komaeda was going to be born before their mother was even pregnant with him, and he’d known that when Komaeda was born, their lives would be a very special hell. He was able to take this in stride for Komaeda’s sake, and in order to make it easier on his little brother, made him out to be the prince in a fairy tale.  
  
They were only half-brothers. Byakuran was sired in Italy by the young boss of a growing mafia family, the Gesso. However, when the Gesso began a vendetta with the Giglio Nero, his father had a little Byakuran--not quite yet 5--and his Japanese mother sent back to Japan for protection. Things happened, they received word his father had been murdered, and though they were under protection, Byakuran’s frightened, grieving, confused, _desperately lonely_ mother fell in love with another man. This man would become Nagito’s father.  
  
Byakuran was 10 when his fluffy, full-blooded Japanese little brother was born, but he’d been aware of his strange ability to shift his consciousness between parallel dimensions since he was 8. It was very disorienting and a little frightening at first, difficult for an 8-year-old to understand, but Byakuran was obviously not at all like most 8-year-olds. He only activated the ability twice, and both times he saw his future brother, and terrible things that would befall them. He could see how fate twisted around his innocent sibling’s tiny form like a black ball of cruel thorns, he could see how chaotic it was, that it followed no clear set path though it would give the illusion of doing so. He understood two things then: the first, that their poor mother was cursed, and as a result bore cursed children; her death--though sad--would be a blessing, especially if it prevented the births of anymore cursed children. The second thing he realized was that the only person capable of protecting his younger brother was him, a person who--as opposed to Nagito’s lack of control of fate--had absolute control of it. Whatever hardships should befall them in their bleak future, Byakuran would see to it that Nagito was kept safe, that he was happy, and that he would never fall into despair. Because he saw what would happen if his brother were to lose to despair, and there was no way in hell he would let that happen.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two years now since the incident that cured Komaeda’s illnesses and alerted him to his older brother’s true nature. He’s now a full-fledged teenager at a bright and cheerful 16, now in his first year of high school. He had received an invitation from the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy; it seems he'd won a lottery held every year to allow one student admission as “Super High School Level Good Luck”. At first he’d been ecstatic at what his good luck had brought him this time; so far his luck had made them billionaires, at the expense of severe childhood trauma that Byakuran did his best to damage control (which was basically with an overabundance of affection that was beginning to border on obsessive). However, Byakuran knew what entering Hope’s Peak Academy would lead to for Komaeda, so he forbade it. They could afford the next best thing, and besides, Nagi-chan’s luck would surely secure him a promising future in whatever he chose to do, wouldn’t it? He didn’t need Hope’s Peak to be successful in life.  
  
Komaeda had been disappointed, so disappointed he pouted in his room for days. Nothing Byakuran did could cheer him up. Even when he decided to reveal to him that he had wings, it only made Komaeda angry to discover he’d been keeping more secrets. Just how much did his brother know? There was a REASON he didn’t want him entering Hope’s Peak, wasn’t there? He should tell him! What difference would it make if he wasn’t going to be going there anyway?  
  
Byakuran sat in the middle of Komaeda’s small bed and considered his options, staring back at his little brother’s determined face. His mouth was set in a straight line, and so were his eyebrows; it was the expression he made when he absolutely refused to budge about anything. It was the expression he made before he exploded with anger. It wasn’t easy to anger either of them, so when one managed to do so to the other it was particularly painful. Byakuran thought of the things he knew about that place, almost all of them terrible, and wondered if honesty really was the best policy here. Even though Komaeda’s past was considerably different in that he had a loving guardian, family who understood him in a way no one else ever possibly could, and he wasn't going to die anytime soon, it didn’t feel like enough. As much as he wanted it to be enough, against the all-consuming despair that waited in that place, that waited to engulf his little brother, Byakuran simply could not do it. He could not even let him _think_ about it.  
  
So he did what any good big brother would do and told a Big Fat Lie.  
  
“Fine. I don’t want you to be upset with me, Nagi-chan, so I’ll tell you why you can’t go to Hope’s Peak. But you have to promise me that this will be the end of it. I’ll tell you, and we drop the subject completely, got it?”  
  
Komaeda nodded eagerly, mouth and brows still set. He was ready to listen and to obey. Probably.  
  
Byakuran took a deep breath. “The truth is... there’s a boy. He’ll be attending there the same as you, but not as an invitee.”  
  
“A reserve student, you mean? They pay to attend, but the school basically uses them as cash cows. They’re not afforded the same luxuries as the Super High School Levels.”  
  
Byakuran smiled, though a touch sadly. Of course his Nagi-chan already knew. He was smart like that. He did his research.  
  
“Yep, right on the nose as usual, Nagi-chan. But you can’t ever let anyone know you know that, so please keep it to yourself.”  
  
“Of course. It’s really sad, when I think about it... but also...” Komaeda smiled and hugged himself, expression full of self-pity. “I can’t say I’m any different than them. I have no talents, but if you would let me, I would gladly pay just to attend Hope’s Peak.”  
  
“But you can’t! Because that boy is going to be trouble!”  
  
“I don’t understand how. Someone willing to pay to attend Hope’s Peak must really revere it. We’re probably the same, he and I...”  
  
Byakuran shook his head sternly and crossed his arms. He hardly looked imposing, with his cute cherub-like wings exposed. He’d forgotten to put them away again, and as he'd sat idling in thought they had shrunk from what looked like functional appendages to mere cutesy decorations. “I’m telling you, he’s bad news. I don’t want you being anywhere near that kid.”  
  
Byakuran realized the real bad news here wasn’t the boy he was speaking of--Hinata Hajime--but the girl Komaeda would later come in contact with--Enoshima Junko. Enoshima would be the one to taint his Nagi-chan, but Byakuran didn’t want Komaeda to even hear her name. For as long as he lived, he never wanted that name to disgrace those perfect ears.  
  
“It’s possible I’ve already been near him though, you know. What’s his name, anyway?”  
  
Byakuran hesitated. “Hinata. Hinata Hajime.” He would tell Komaeda his name, since it wouldn’t be long before that name--before that person--ceased to exist anyhow.  
  
“Hinata... Hajime.” Komaeda turned the name over in his head, surprised by how boring it was. He wasn’t one to be overly critical, but Byakuran had him thinking he’d have the name of a villain. “Hajime” was hardly the most villainous name out there, if at all. “Sounds so plain.” But it wasn’t as though his own name was the most original either. Sometimes he envied his brother’s name and the poetry it possessed. But his brother’s Italian mafia boss father had chosen it, and he hadn’t been anything like Komaeda’s father.  
  
“Alright then, Nii-san,” Komaeda stated with finality. “I’ll turn down my invitation to Hope’s Peak. I’ll go where you think is best.” He gave Byakuran his sweetest, most disarming smile. He’d been breaking Byakuran’s heart with that smile since he was a baby.  
  
“Thank goodness~~” Byakuran suddenly flew--literally--forward and hugged Komaeda tight, hovering in midair. “Nagi-chan’s such a good boy, ne~?” He ruffled his hair affectionately as he continued to cling on him.  
  
“Nii-san...” Komaeda grumbled, placing thin hands on thin shoulders. “Seriously, put those things away. It’s kind of weirding me out.”  
  
“Oh! Sorry!” Byakuran smiled sheepishly and the wings disappeared, coming to rest on his knees in front of Komaeda, who was sitting in his desk chair. “Sometimes it feels good just to give them a stretch, ya know?”  
  
“I don’t. Maybe I would if you had told me about them sooner?” Komaeda was giving him that look that felt like he was disapproving of every possible aspect of Byakuran’s character.  
  
“I was always going to tell you!!”  
  
“You. Have. Wings. If it were me, I would be too excited to keep something like that a secret. I can’t believe you would even want to hide that from me. Did you think I would tell someone? Who would I tell?? Irie-san?" Komaeda paused and frowned slightly deeper. "Does Irie-san know? Do I have to tell him?”  
  
Irie Shouichi was Byakuran’s boyfriend. They had known each other since they were children, but Komaeda always referred to him extremely respectfully. He was a Hope’s Peak alumni now, which was one other reason it made not going there difficult. Komaeda had looked up to Shouichi for as long as he could remember, though it seemed he unnerved Shouichi more than anything. He didn’t blame him for being nervous around him; that’s why he kept his distance and didn’t get too friendly. It would be terrible if something happened to his brother’s best friend and lover because of him. He’d never forgive himself.  
  
“Shou-chan... kind of already knows... He was there when they first appeared.”  
  
Komaeda pouted fiercely. “So just your little brother didn’t know?”  
  
“It was for your protection, honest!!” Byakuran clapped his hands together and squeezed his narrow eyes shut, begging forgiveness. “You know there’s a lot going on still between the Gesso and Giglio Nero back ho--back in Italy! We have to be very careful of what we do here. We're constantly being watched.”  
  
Komaeda didn’t reply. He honestly didn’t know much about how all that mafia stuff worked, but he’d been told that--despite Byakuran being an heir to the head of the family--his father had been succeeded by his uncle instead. If it turned out Byakuran had to step up as boss, he didn’t know what would happen to them. It worried him often his bad luck would cause this to happen, would make it so that Byakuran would be taken away from him. He had no idea just how much power Byakuran actually held over the Gesso, even all the way in Japan. He had no idea Byakuran was actually already the boss, that he was already working on a merger between the two families to create a new family, and that his being in Japan was just one of the many buffers that kept him protected from the law. He had no idea that as the father of the soon-to-be-born Milliefiore Famiglia, Byakuran was already plotting the destruction of Hope’s Peak--and Enoshima Junko.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: old friends pay a visit, and star-crossed lovers meet! ...Maybe.


End file.
